


The Descendant of The Blackthorn and Herondale

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Alya Césaire Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Kagami Tsurugi is a Shadowhunter, Lila Rossi Redemption, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a Shadowhunter, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: After the chameleon event. Everyone except for Kim who see through Lila's lies, turned against Marinette. What if Marinette and her mother's mom is the descendant of Lucie Herondale and Jesse Blackthorn.





	1. Family Secret

(Sabine's POV)

I was worried about how to tell Marinette about my mother's side of her family, I am the descendant of Lucie Herondale and her husband Jesse Blackthorn, and Lucie's mother and father, The Warlock Tessa Gray and The Shadowhunter Will Herondale. I hated how my baby girl's class abandon her for a girl named Lila Rossi. I met Tessa, before and she was there to put a protection spell on Marinette with Brother Zachariah against demons, since is tradition for the shadowhunter children to be protect from demon possession. After my ancestor Tessa Gray told me and Tom that Marinette will possibly inherited her daughter Lucie's demonic blood, she told me to contact her, when it manifest in Marinette when she is sixteen.


	2. Marinette's Demonic Magic

Here's Marinette's Demonic abilities:

  * Shapeshifting
  * Darkness Manipulation
  * Demonic Magic
  * Control/Command over Demons and make them do her bidding.
  * Immortality
  * Turned into a mist or shadow.
  * Sense and summon different types of spirits
  * Illusion Manipulation
  * Summon demonic pets.


End file.
